Leave the Memories Alone
by bereweillschmidt
Summary: Ludwig falls into Amnesia and Gilbert starts regretting almost everything in his past. The he cures and some struggles started happening between the Weillschmidt Bros. LudwigxFeliciano LudwigxGilbert IvanxGilbert GilbertxFeliciano chapter 3 is M!
1. Chapter 1

I was touching my wound while it was bleeding. The snow that was falling ended up getting in it, making the pain much worse. I could hear the shootings far away; we were there because we were supposed to be dead. But I wasn't. As an excellent soldier, who never gives up, I would never die for a miserable bullet in my left arm. Then, soft but quick steps got near to me.

"Gilbert!" his voice again. West. He came back for me; he would never abandon me.

"West!" I shouted happy inside but angry outside. "Vhat are you doing here?" I asked covering the wound with my blue jacket. Ludwig, West's real name, saw it anyways.

"I came for you. We have to take you with Bruno, he will heal it." He got near to me and tried to take me passing his arms under my shoulders, pulling me to him from my back with force.

"Argh!" I cried out. My leg was wounded too, but I had not noticed thanks to my machine gun that was over it. "West, not too hard." I said taking his hand trying to recover from the pain.

"I'm sorry, brother." He turned me around and he carried me on his back. My head was on his neck; I could smell his cologne. He was always a handsome man; he would always wear cologne even in war. He seemed to be freshly bathed. I breathed all I could since all I had smelled since war was blood, dirt and cigarettes.

"Where is the battalion?" I asked resting on his neck. My right arm was protected between my chest and his back; and, his hand was grabbing my leg. I felt warm with him. He was all the family I had left, no more no less. The war that had no sense was being held in a terrible weather. It was a month since it started and there was no day without snow or strong wind. I had not been warm since it started, but now, with Ludwig, I was warmer than ever.

"They are a half mile from here." He answered jumping a log that was on our way. Ludwig was stronger than I thought or I was lighter than I thought. "I reckoned you were dead, Gilbert." He said.

"I know, I woke up a little while ago, West." I said petting him with my sane hand.

"We are fleeing in two hours. Can you imagine what would had happened if I had never found you?" I looked up to see the camp in front of us. "I would have lost you, Gilbert." His voice was vanishing, like he had something in his throat.

"But, I'm alive, west." I said smiling even if he could not see me. "I'm alive.." he nodded and kept on walking. We arrived and three soldiers helped Ludwig to put me on a stretcher; then, they took me inside a carp; there, Bruno started curing the littlest wounds in my body. He took my clothes off to see where to cure.

"Your arm received two bullets and your leg is just twisted." He said touching the lower leg carefully, "I need to take the bullets out and you have to rest, okay?" he took a pair of forceps and some cotton out.

"It will hurt, I prefer to stay with the bullets inside, please." I said scared of what he was going to do. How he was so sure about that? "Just don't remove them, they are... already part of me." I was nude on a hand barrow; still freezing. Feeling the pain in all my body, not able to move and run away from there. Bruno just nodded and took an injection out.

"Well, then. Sleep." He staked it in me. I slept instantaneously.

A soft aroma woke me up. It wasn't of anything I had smell before. I tried to open my eyes, but I was afraid to wake up in battle… or heaven. I moved my hand to touch my face; I could feel it so it was real. I felt that my right hand was bandaged, so I couldn't move it; my leg was paralyzed too. I opened my eyes and I located myself in a Military Hospital. I saw what was irradiating the smell, a Gardenia flower that was beside my bed. I tried to touch it but a soft voice stopped me.

"_Buongiorno!"_ a young charming face said holding a board in his hands.

"_Hallo_, I don't speak whatever _sie_ are speaking." I said coldly mixing some German.

"Oh, sorry." He said nearly crying. "My English is not that good, but—"

"Don't worry, I'm not an English Speaker either." I interrupted him. He smiled again and got near to me.

"Are you really a German soldier?" he asked with his eyes filled with happiness and doubt. "I mean, you should be because you are here, but are you?"

"Of course I am!" I said happy. "Where am I?" I asked changing my mood radically, I was frustrated, where the hell was my brother?

"You are in Florencia,Ve." He said with a childish voice. "You don't remember anything?" he asked poking me.

"Where the hell is that?" I said rudely. "Look, there's a 'Ludwig Weillschmidt' on your board? I mean, he's here?" He started searching in his papers while I stared at him asking myself… who the hell he was?

"Ludwig, uh… yes." He said. "Why? Do you know him?" I made a horrible face of 'Of course, idiot' to him.

"I mean, look at my last name." I pointed. "Whatever! Where is he?" My heart was beating faster every second that passed telling me that I was going to see my brother soon.

"He's in the other room. He had other bad injuries, not like you." He pointed my stupid leg. I just moved a little bit to try to see to the other room since I wanted to witness what kind of "bad injuries" the boy was talking about; but I couldn't see anything, there was a curtain between.

"Can you take me with him?" I asked trying to get up, but my body felt so weak. The boy made a weird face and looked back to the other room. Then he came back, slowly.

"Sorry, everyone on the other room is sleeping." He finally said near my face.

"Please, I need to have a word with him." I pleaded grabbing him by his shirt. He nodded and called another boy that looked just like him.

"Help me to take him to the other room." He ordered. The other guy said something in other language and grabbed me by my legs. The first boy took me by my arms, carefully, and put me on a wheel chair that was beside my bed.

"_Danke"_ I said resting in the chair.

"Your welcome." He said smiling. Someone called them because the two boys ran away. I stayed alone, a few meters from the curtain. I looked back and took the charming Gardenia flower. I wanted Ludwig had it. I rolled the left wheel with my only-hand and moved forward the other room. I passed the curtain and saw bodies pilled one beside another bad injured. Four guys had lost both legs and other an arm; it was horrible. The smell there was a mix of sweat and blood. Some wounds were still bleeding or they had a bag full of blood hanging beside their beds. I started searching West with my sight. Everyone, as the boy had said, was sleeping and I tried to no make a lot of noise. I rolled the wheel a little bit faster, their room was larger than mine, or that seemed to be.

"Ludwig?" I murmured hoping that he would hear me. My hope vanished when another nurse came in and saw me.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked muttering. "Get out of here, soldier!" she tried to pass the entire hall through me, but there were lots of stretchers in the middle of the way. I just got to the nearest bed and stayed there until she surrendered and went away.

"_Mein gott_, that was close." I said. The guy who was in that bed woke up instantly, like he was having a nightmare and my comment disturbed him. He moved his arms hitting me twice.

"Ahh!" he shouted scared waking up others.

"Shh! You've just hit me!" I said. The man turn on to me, his eyes were familiar. "Bruno?"

"Gilbert?" he recognized me as well. "Oh, Gilbert! Sorry! I was… having a hard time in my sleep. You know, bombs… grenades…" I nodded and we stayed in silence for a while.

"You know where's Ludwig?" I asked finally. "I've been searching for him."

"Oh, it's there." He pointed a bed that was almost in front of me, three beds to the right. I didn't say anything and I rolled the wheel until I got close to it. Ludwig was sleeping as a baby; he even had his mouth open.

"Ludwig?" I called him taking his hand in mine; he didn't wake up. "West?" his eyes opened wide and got up. He turned around, like confused, and saw me.

"Gilbert? Brother?" He moved closer to me and poked my face. "You are _mein bruder_!" he hugged me with strength.

"Lud—" I couldn't breath, he was really drowning me in his arms, but it felt good. We were together again. The gardenia fell to the floor.

"Why you left me alone in that horrible place?!" he shouted to me, "Why did you abandoned me?!" he broke into crying. I pushed him away and saw what was wrong with him. His eyes were lost, like… in the past.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked making someone shout me to shut up. "I didn't! Someone sent me here!" His eyes, surrounded by red because of the cry, looked up to me.

"You promised me not to abandon me, Gilbert…" he muttered in tears. "You told me that yesterday at the fountain." Fountain?! What fucking fountain?! I stared at him, trying to remember. The only fountain I remembered was Antonio's, my best friend. One time we went there, when he was like… 9 years old. Francis had just told us about Arthur loosing Alfred because of a misunderstanding and I feared for Ludwig to do the same thing. Ludwig had looked up to me and seen the worry in my eyes. I did promise him I would always be with him… but long time ago.

"Ludwig, you are 20 years old!" he looked at me surprised and fainted instantly. He started having some kind of seizure. "HELP! I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME!" a couple of nurses came and stabilized him.

"Please, he has a delicate state right now." She said moving me aside. They brought another Doctor who started analyzing him.

"What did you do?" the doctor asked me all of a sudden. "He has a kind of Amnesia, he does not remember a lot of things every time he wakes up. We are trying to fix the problem he has right now in his brain. But I need you to tell me what did you do." He took a pen and a paper.

"Well, I'm his Brother and… he started asking me for something that happened long ago. Something that… I mean, it's useless now. He thought he was 9 again." I said and he wrote. "I told him that he was not 9 and he fainted." He finished writing.

"You need to talk to him a lot, about his past and present." He said pointing me with his pen. "What he needs it's to figure out how to stay in this time in his mind." He got up, shook my hand and went away.

I got near my brother, he had his eyes closed but he was not sleeping because he was moving his fingers like playing piano.

"Ludwig?" I called him. He opened his eyes and smile. "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. My back aches but… fine." He smiled again. "And you, Gilbert?"

"Worried." I answered. "How old are you, West?" I asked fearing for his answer.

"I'm 17, Gilbert. Why you ask that? You know that!" My chest pounded really hard. I couldn't take it and I started crying, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't a doctor, how was I supposed to cure him?

"Ludwig, you are not 17." I said calming down.

"Why are you crying, brother?" he asked holding my hand. "And of course I'm 17!"

"No, you aren't!" I shouted to him moving my hand away from his. "You are fucked up, West!" he stared at me, confused. My despair made me cry more, I could not stop. I had lost him forever. He was not to get cure and I was not going to take care of him, it was too much for me.

It was three months since I sent Ludwig to a "Special Place". Everyone blamed me for what I had done, but I had not choice. I suffered every time, in the hospital, that he started talking about things in the past. I had enough of regretting doing things I shouldn't. What he did to me was to remember shameful or sad things that I had forgotten, he was like therapy; a free and horrible therapy.

In that "Special Place" he was happy; he had everything he needed. Even the boy, who I later knew his name was Feliciano, enjoyed taking care of him because he reminded him of a childhood-friend. I went once a week just to give him something, but I hated that he always had different ages and something bad to tell me. My cousin Roderich went with me sometimes, and others, Elizabetha joined us and gave Ludwig a present. But I always went alone, they were seldom there.

Once I went with the intention to take him back home. I saw that the building was empty so I infiltrated. I opened Ludwig's door and I found him fucking with THAT boy. Both guys turn on to me and I ran away. After that, I pleaded Feliciano's brother to transfer Feliciano to another patient; I didn't want my Ludwig to end with some kind of… whore boy.

"You are jealous_, mon cher_." Francis told me when I mentioned the fact.

"_Celoso?_" Antonio asked. "Nope. That's security. My boy will obey, his a wonderful boy who loves to help." We stared at him. "Oh, well, sometimes."

"However, I never thought someone could get advantage of Ludwig." I drank my beer until I finished it. "He always seemed to be so… manly."

"Well, he might be confused. Maybe he was 20 again and he decided to rape the boy." Francis said drinking his Martini. Antonio and I turned on to him. "What? That's not an impossible fact."

"No, but… sure is sick." Antonio added.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyways, if they can't take the boy away from him… I'm bringing Ludwig back home." Francis and Antonio stared at me with their eyes open wide.

"But, you remember what happened last time he—"

"Yes, but I can't let him just stick with someone else like that." I said interrupting Antonio. "Don't worry about it, it won't happen again." I smiled, but saw no trust in their eyes.

I could not lie to myself and nor them. What happened last time I tried to bring Ludwig back home almost ended with my life. I guess I'm not strong enough to fight with something that goes beyond my knowledge and power. I know his memories are stuck in his head, and I cannot erase them so easily. But, why he remembered something I erased? I erased it for my health. As a selfish person I didn't care how many it would affect him, I just vanished the memory, leaving it in the corner of my brain. What he said to me I guess he never told me anything when it happened. I couldn't believe that it was true but indeed it did happened.

Why I would erase something that could bring me relief sometimes? I mean, I didn't die. I am safe now, but that day was sure scary. It happened on November. No. August, but it was really cold. I went to visit Francis for a while, because he was sick and I wanted to cheer him up or just bother him. I went to his house and I left Ludwig at home. He was twelve or thirteen, but he was young. I stayed really late, so I made a phone call to Ludwig. He was fine, but scared. He said that he had a bad feeling, so that I should get back home earlier. I didn't hear him and I hung up.

I got drunk, obviously. Francis was sick, but the alcohol made him feel so much better. Antonio was not there, or if he was, I was too _betrunken_ to notice. However, it was time to get back home, three in the morning or so. I got out of Francis home and drove until the police stopped me and obligated me to stay away from a supposed border. I told them that I had to get back because my young brother was home alone, but they didn't hear me. I had to stay on the other side even if I didn't want to. So, I stayed ten minutes discussing with the police, when I decided to cross on my own.

There were lots of persons building a kind of wall there, so I started jumping construction material, leaving my car behind. When I realized, I had crossed the hardest part. The men were just in the back of me when I felt something in my arm. It burnt it slowly, it hurt but I couldn't regret when I was near to the other side. When I looked at it I saw nothing but a big dark spot on my sweater. It was night, really dark night, so I couldn't see a lot. Another thing penetrating me, this time in my back. That shot pushed me to the floor leaving me unconscious.

When I woke up I was on a Hospital Bed. Since I was on the other side when they shot me, West was beside me, crying. His face was blushed and his nose was red as a tomato. I tried to speak but the breather didn't let me. Anyways, when Ludwig saw me awake, he just smiled. And that was everything to me. After that, our relationship changed radically, he blamed me every time I wanted to go somewhere else. I didn't reject the idea that it would happen again, but he was exaggerating.

The telephone interrupted my thoughts, making me get up from the sofa I was lying on. I answered, still shocked.

"Yeah?" I said reclining on the wall. "Who is this?"

"Gilbert?" West. His voice was trembling, or the line was failing. "Gilbert, is it you?"

"Of course am I! No one has an awesome voice like this one! How did you—"

"They gave me the number." He answered interrupting. "Gilbert, I'm cured." His voice made an infinite eco when I dropped the phone. He was cured! Everything I was hoping for was now real! I took the phone again.

"Ludwig! West! Really?!" I asked hitting the wall in despair. "Are you really cured?!"

"Uh… the excess of Testosterone made my brain work properly." He said almost laughing. "Could you pick me up, Gilbert?" he asked quite embarrassed.

"Could I?! West! I'm going for you in this moment!" I dropped the phone but then caught it. "Wait for me! I'm going, okay?!" He hung up before he could hear me. I ran to the door and took my car keys. Then got up in the car and drove the faster I could to the Special Place.

My cell phone started ringing.

"Hallo?!" I answered desperate.

"_Mon cher_, you aren't at home." Francis, Geez. "Would you explain to me why did you leave us at my place alone? We got drunk without you!"

"Francis. IDIOT! West is cured!" I shouted to him. "HE IS CURED!"

"_Oh, Mon Dieu!_" he said happy. "That means party tonight?! I will call Antonio, _au revoir!"_ he hung up before I could say anything. Dammit, I wanted to be alone with West for a while.

Near the Special Place there was an accident. _"Mein gott. Poor people."_ I thought passing without seeing anything; I was going too fast. I arrived. The building, as always, was illuminated with the sunlight.

I opened the door and stood in front of the desk in the lobby. A fat woman stared at me with a shit face that told me I had to have a weird face too.

"I came to pick up Ludwig Weillschmidt." I said drumming quickly on the desk. She nodded and called a nurse. She whispered something to the other and she smiled to me.

"Your brother is waiting on _that_ room." She said pointing a room that had a pink stone with a smiley face. I ran to it and opened it. The light, sunlight, blinded me at first and I saw nothing but a big shadow. I carved my eyes, desperately to see my brother, when I saw clearly again. Feliciano was standing beside Ludwig, holding his hand.

"Get off—" I tried to say when Ludwig pushed me out of the room.

"I need to talk to you, _bruder_." He said closing the door behind him. "He is all I love." _Diesen Worten brach mir. _The last one destroyed my heart into million of pieces. I fell on my knees, watching how Ludwig opened the door again and the boy was standing there. Ludwig offered me his hand to pick me up, but I just stared at Feliciano. How he could stole my _bruder_ in just three months?!

"Fuck you…" I muttered angry. "I wish you were _dead."_ I took enough strength to get up and got out of there. I searched for my keys and when I tried to open the door, I broke crying resting on my car. Too many questions in my head, that was all. Jealous? Yeah, I was jealous. But I couldn't tell West, it will just make him laugh at me. I was too awesome to feel jealous, but if I was the only one who knew that I felt like that, there was no problem, right? Because, I could pretend not to be jealous… until someone could find out.

I was crying, insulting myself. I thought the worst: moving away, vanishing from earth. I dropped the keys by accident and I kneed down to pick them up when another person picked them up before me. West.

"Gilbert, listen to me." He said opening my car's door.

"Get away from me, West." I pushed him away.

"He is a good person it's just that—"

"…"

"FINE!" he shouted. "Then get back home and die alone!" he threw the keys to me. He hit my head with them and he got away. I stopped bothering with my bla's , but it was too late. I got on the car and drove back home. My tears blinded me sometimes, but the pride won, I was never going to apologize or accept Feliciano.

I opened the door slowly, sadly.

"Welcome Home~!" Francis and Antonio were waiting for _us_ in there with a huge cake and a lot of beer.

"Where's Ludwig, huh?" Francis asked getting near to me.

"He… left me." I said closing the door.

"What do you mean?" he took me by my shoulders and pushed me to the couch. I sat.

"He… preferred Feliciano than me." I said leaning on the sofa.

"What a whore!" Francis shouted. "I mean, Feliciano not Ludwig." He smiled nervously and he went to my kitchen. He brought a jar and he poured beer in it; then he handed it to me.

"But why he preferred his lover than his brother? It's not logic." Antonio said shaking his jar. "Brothers are like… tomatoes." He said before drinking.

"Tomatoes?" Francis laughed. "_Mon cher_, he'll be back soon. You'll see. He's 20, he's young and stupid. When he realizes what he has done, he'll be back pleading and crying for your _pardon_." He said holding the martini in his hand.

"The last time," I shook my head, "I was the one crying."

"Oh, _lo recuerdo._" Antonio said pushing his chin with his middle finger. "Francis and you argued after that, because he had a lot to do in it. However, I think this is just… _pasajero_, you know? Soon or later he'll be regretting all of this."

"I don't think so." I said reluctantly, "Maybe I am the one who's wrong…" Francis and Antonio looked each other and patted my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am ashamed for this chapter! D:**

**I mean, I wrote yaoi for the first time, and it is really hard.. I would recommend that anyone under 18 should not read half of this chapter.**

**Okay, so... I need to explain that this fanfic started because of a weird dream I had and now I can't continue it.. it is hard for me to think what to do next, so, I need reviews, okay? :)**

**Another thing, since my home language (is that correct?) is not English, I'm not an expert in times or.. vocabulary. However, I tried to do my best. **

**Uh.. I hate the fact that Gilbo is such a cute thing as the Uke :B**

**curse Ivan and his man power of KOL! xD**

**This fanfic contains everything xD I mean, all the pairings.**

**LudwigxFeliciano**

**LudwigxGilbert (later)**

**IvanxGilbert (in here!)**

**GilbertxFeliciano (later!)**

**I'm such a perv :P**

**WELL, anyways.. enjoy! :D**

"Being jealous is not a crime, _mon cher_." Francis said pouring more beer in my jar.

"But, being in love either." I said drinking it. "I guess, you should leave, I need a moment to think about it." I added coldly.

"_Claro!"_ Antonio said getting up and giving me a hug. "Take care, _amigo_." I nodded in his arms and Francis just said good-bye. Both of them disappeared and I was completely alone.

The phone started ringing, but I just ignored it; instead, I ran away from home and fell in the park, rolling all the way down to a street I had never seen before. I didn't faint but I was lying in the middle of a boulevard.

"Become one with me, da?" a calmed voice said. I turned around and I saw a young man, tall, blond with purple eyes standing just besides me. His scarf, even if the weather was not cold, suited him perfectly. "Would you?" he asked.

"Uh… if that means sex, nope." I said getting up. "_Hallo."_

"Hello, dude!" he smiled even more; he had a cute smile. "Want to come with me?" he asked offering his hand.

"Uh… who are you? What's your name, _dude_?" I asked making some emphasis on 'dude'.

"I'm Ivan." He said still smiling. "And you, dude?" I scratched my head before answering.

"Gilbert."

"Are you new in here?" he asked. "I've never seen you before."

"Uh… I live up there." I said pointing my street. "But truly I've never been here before." He smiled again.

"You seem like worried." He said taking out a sunflower from his coat. He handed it to me. "Take it as an _awesome_ present, da?" I took it.

"_Danke_." I answered smelling it. "Where do you live?" I asked.

"Over there!" he pointed a huge house of wood surrounded by sunflowers. It had a pipe in the entrance and another one hanging on a window. We walked through his sunflower garden, and he opened the door for me. I entered looking around the house. He had photos with girls and some with a young man. He had the same face in all the pictures, which was funny.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing the two girls. One was creepy, but the other one had sexy boobs.

"My sisters, da." He smiled. "Do you have siblings?" his question opened a wound that was being closed. I nodded.

"Anyways, he just died, you know?" I said. "And who is he?" I pointed the young man.

"A friend, Wang, he lives in the next house, dude." His smile was weird and creepy sometimes, but he relief me at the same time. He took both of my hands and he pushed me to the wall. His mouth was near my neck and his breath gave me shivers.

"What—" he bit my neck and he licked it. I was trying to push him away, but the feeling of his tongue on my skin made me lost all my strength. "Please, Ivan…" I muttered weakly. He stopped and kissed me in the cheek.

"Did you like that?" he asked me still pushing me against the wall.

"I have to go." I said pushing him away and opening the door.

"Would you come again, Gilbert?" the way he said my name gave me chills, I was aware what had happened was not normal. I nodded and ran away. I was walking down the street when I touched my neck and it had something there. I looked my finger, the one with I touched it, and it seemed to have blood. Did he bit me so hard that he hurt me? I put the entire hand on it, but there was a little mark of blood, I ignored it and cross up the street to mine. When I arrived at home I saw that I had a note on my door.

"_Gilbert,_

_You weren't at home. I guess you don't want to talk to me after what I said. I want to talk to you. Brother to Brother. Man to Man. I'll be there at 9pm. Take care._

_Ludwig."_

I opened the door and ran to see what time it was. Eight o'clock. Too early for Ludwig to come. I thought of taking a bath, but I wanted to cook something for my _bruder_. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Damn. I just had Eggs, Milk and some Ketchup. What kind of Prussian I was?! The supermarket was not near and I was tired. I sat on the sofa and I fell asleep all of a sudden.

The knocking on my door woke me up. I got up and opened it. West was standing there with a box in his hands.

"Hello, bruder." He tried to smile, but failed. "How are you?"

"Seriously, West," I said coldly, "you know how I feel after that."

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." He said extending the box to me. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Come in, West." I said taking the box in my hands. "What is this?" I asked walking to the kitchen. West took his coat off (why he was wearing a coat if it was not necessary?) and sat in my miserable wood table that was in the middle of the room.

"Pancakes," he answered, "you'll need some of those." He knew me pretty damn good. He knew I never had any food in my refrigerator. He bought me some. He is like my father, but younger than me. He is my _bruder_.

"_Danke_, West." I replied about to break. Ludwig stared at me, confused.

"Are you okay, Gilbert?" West asked getting up from the chair.

"Yes—" my tears started to ran down to my cheeks. Ludwig got near to me and hugged me. I was shorter than him, so I stayed crying in his chest. Ludwig was just petting me and passing his hand through my hair. Both, in silence, forgive each other for the noon's fight.

After eating the pancakes, we watched a movie. A weird one we found on a gay channel. It was about two young men that loved each other but they couldn't tell their parents. It was always the same matter in every gay movie. I asked West to change the channel, since I didn't want to remember what had happened in Ivan's house, but he said that we should watch one more. I refused and got up and he saw the little wound I had on my neck.

"What happened to you in there?" he asked pointing his neck.

"What?" I pretended not to know what was he talking about. Then I touched it. "Oh, this? I don't know… I never felt it before." He laughed and stared at me.

"What a nice neck you have, _bruder_." He said making me blush.

"Shut up, West!" I shouted. "Maybe I hurt myself while shaving in the morning." Excellent excuse, I hoped that West didn't remember that I had never shaved before since my beard never came out.

"It looks more like a bite, but, okay." He said changing the channel. "Come here and watch _Back to the Future_ with me." He patted the sofa and I obeyed. I sat next to him and we watched the film. We avoided the conversation of the noon's struggle. Who would rather to argue than watch a god damned show? He fell asleep at the end of it; I didn't want to wake him up so I went for some sheets to cover him. It was cold by that time. He looked so innocent like that. You would never think that he had killed persons back in war or that he had fucked with a boy. He looked just exactly as a child again, when he only worried about his dogs and drawing skills. Ja, it's just ironic. How West would be awesome at drawing if I never taught him? But, from whom he learned? However, I went upstairs and turned all the lights off. Sleeping was now better; he was just downstairs, protecting me again.

Waking up after an excellent resting felt just great. I put on my shoes and went downstairs; Ludwig was still sleeping. Then, someone knocked the door. I saw from the window to see who was to avoid opening the door. Ivan, damn. What was he doing here?

"What?" I asked muttering barely opening the door.

"Do you want to have breakfast with me, da?" he asked smiling. I turned back to Ludwig; he was sleeping, he would not notice I was gone for a while.

"I'll go with you," I answered, "but fast, okay?"

"Yes, da." He said smiling. I moved forward and closed the door behind me. Ivan took my hand and we ran to his house. Again, he opened the door and let me pass; this time, there was a table filled with delicious things on it. A lot of snacks in the middle, three different kinds of juices, milk, pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Wow!" I expressed amazed. "This seems so yummy!"

"Well, then… sit!" he pushed me to the table. I sat down and started picking pancakes. "Do you have maple syrup?" I asked searching for it on the table.

"Nope." He answered. "What's that?"

"Nevermind." I said. We stood in silence eating what we wanted. At the end, I picked some eggs with bacon and two muffins for West.

"You are leaving now?" he asked finishing with a portion of pie.

"My brother is at home," I replied, "I need to get there now." He smiled with his mouth filled with the sweet dessert, but I ignored him. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I turned back to tell Ivan it was locked, but he wasn't sitting there anymore. I turned to the door again and he got the shit out of me because he was standing right there!

"Don't leave, Gilbert." He took my hand and got near to my ear. "We can have some fun in here…" he whispered slowly.

"No, Ivan, please." I pleaded worried. "I need to get back—" but before I could finish my sentence he grabbed me pushing me to the wall. He started kissing my neck, biting it like before. He grabbed my legs, leaving me totally open to anything. Since I was shocked, he got enough time to handcuff my hands. He stuck a pipe on the wall and he tied me there. I was not able to move my arms, nor my hands. He took his pants off as well as his boxers.

"Want to become one with me?" he asked taking a lub out and pouring some of it in his fingers.

"Please, don't do it…" I cried. "Please!" but he didn't listen. He started taking my clothes off. He bit my nipple and I moaned really loud. "Stop!"

"I desire you, Gilbert." He said kissing a way down to my pants. There, he just masturbated me slowly. I moaned infinite times. He, finally, took me from my legs and pulled my ass to his cock. He, firstly, prepared me with his fingers. It was painful and I couldn't stop moaning and crying. Then, he masturbated himself saying my name. Then he said something I didn't understand and he penetrated me. I yelled his name, it was painful. His hands were on my hips but he started moving them to my nipples and he pinched them a few times.

"Oh, _mein gott!_" I shouted in tears. "Please, Ivan!" He came in me. The flush of semen invaded my entire ass and started flooding out of it. He turned me around and put his face near mine.

"You cannot come yet," he ordered before a kiss. His hands were grabbing my ass, he loved to stick my hard cock to his and start making circles. He did that two or three times before I came by accident. I couldn't resist. He got angry and took a whip out. He started flagellating me; my body shook in fear and pain. But, before he could go any further, someone knocked the door. He realised me, but hid me in a dark room, near the kitchen. He opened the door and then started talking with the person. I started fearing for my life, since I'd never did that before.

Ivan opened the door, letting the light hurt my eyes.

"You can't go home." He said pretty serious. Still handcuffed, I just let him grabbed me by my hair. "Did you hear that?"

"Mm-hmm" I was really weak. He took his coat off and put it on me. He left me on a couch near the front door and he opened it.

"I'll be back, don't be bad." He whispered before closing the door again.

I was nude, with just a coat on, in a psychotic's house. I looked around for a phone. There was one in the kitchen. I tried to get up, but I was weak. I started dragging myself all the way to the kitchen, and with all the strength left in my body; I got up and took the phone. I started calling my own number.

The first 'beep' passed and West answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"West!" I shouted. "Please help me!"

"What happened, where are you?!" he started sounding alarmed.

"I'm on the next street down," I said but stopped there. What I was going to tell him? That Ivan rapped me? I was not going to do that, not even in this situation. He would laugh his ass off because I got angry with him when I found him with Feliciano. I could not be ashamed by him. No. I would just say that it was a joke and that I was heading home later.

"In what number, Gilbert?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Joking!" I shouted the most convincing I could. "I'll be there later, West." And I hung up.


End file.
